The standard sneaker is provided with small lacing holes that accept a lace that is threaded from side to side about the tongue of the sneaker. There does exist some prior art that associates decorative or ornamental pieces with the sneaker or shoe. However, these decorative or ornamental pieces are generally attached to the existing lacing. By way of example, refer to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0086917 which shows an ornamental device having openings through which the lacing extends. Refer also to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0077778 which describes an ornamental piece for attachment to the end of a lacing. Refer also to U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,754 for an illustration of a further ornamental piece attached to the lacing itself.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ornamental accessory for footwear and in which an insert is used that enables the ready substitution, for the lacing, of a more decorative member such as a metal chain.